


Слабость

by Tainele



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainele/pseuds/Tainele
Summary: Многие хотели бы добраться до самого патриция. Но для Гильдии Убийц он был фигурой неприкосновенной. Что не меняло количество желающих его хотя бы проучить. А для этого необязательно убивать. Достаточно бывает дотянуться до слабого места.





	Слабость

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat для команды WTF Terry Pratchett 2018.  
Беты: nloit и Pasht

— Да, пожалуйста, ещё!  
  
Облачённая в чёрное фигура неподвижно застыла в темноте потайного хода. Впрочем, особо соблюдать скрытность сейчас вроде и не требовалось — учитывая весьма характерные звуки, доносящиеся до невольного слушателя сквозь тонкую перегородку стенной панели, обитатели спальни сейчас не заметили бы даже марширующую по коридору армию. Но фигура предпочитала не рисковать. В конце концов, когда ты — наёмный убийца, сидящий с ножом _пока ещё не в руке_ во дворце патриция у секретного прохода в комнату секретаря того самого патриция, предосторожность не бывает лишней.  
  
— Ещ-щё!  
  
Многие хотели бы добраться до самого патриция. Но для Гильдии Убийц он был фигурой неприкосновенной. Единственной в своём роде. Что не меняло — разве что в _большую_ сторону — количество желающих его хотя бы проучить. А для этого необязательно убивать. Достаточно бывает дотянуться до слабого места, ударить точно и больно.  
  
Принято было считать, что патриций таковых не имел. Но некоторые люди были более наблюдательны. Ведь для того, чтобы найти слабость, не всегда нужно присматриваться к самому человеку. И кое-кто присмотрелся к человеку за спиной патриция.  
  
— «Он всего лишь секретарь», ха! — насмешливо фыркнул этот кое-кто, объясняя убийце его задачу. — Хоть кто-нибудь видел, как именно Ветинари на него _не смотрит_? Он доверяет этому мальчишке. Он полагается на него. Он, чёрт возьми, поворачивается к нему спиной!  
  
— Быстрее, п-прошу!  
  
Убийца медленно вдохнул через нос и постарался так же медленно выдохнуть. Ему следовало держать себя в руках. Крайне желательно _не в буквальном_ смысле, как бы того не хотелось сейчас, под звуки чужой страсти. Но воображение легко рисовало невысокое худое тело, разметавшееся по простыням, выгибающееся навстречу чужим толчкам в желании большей близости и большего удовольствия, ласкающие бледную кожу пальцы, заволочённое блаженством лицо… Хотя, ладно, последнее представить было не так-то просто — для того, чтобы натянуть выражение бесконтрольного наслаждения на обычно сдержанное лицо Стукпостука, явно требовалось воображение посильнее. Но ничто не мешало представить на его месте знакомую даму из гильдии белошвеек — например, милашку Фиону, такую же хрупкую и невысокую, вспомнить, как сладко она улыбается, когда чужие ладони в ласке скользят по её грудям и опускаются ниже, к мягким и влажным губам влагалища…  
  
Хотя нет, этого сейчас представлять точно не стоило!  
  
Убийца зажмурился, но тут же, едва слышно выругавшись сквозь зубы, вновь распахнул глаза, старательно таращась в темноту и жалея, что взгляду не за что зацепиться. За что угодно, только отвлечься от картин в собственных фантазиях.  
  
Тем временем действие за стеной дошло до своей кульминации. И срывающиеся от страсти крики секретаря сменились мягким, полным нежности сонным бормотанием. Слов уже не было слышно, как и ответов его партнёра — пытающийся так же перевести дыхание убийца улавливал лишь редкие отзвуки второго голоса.  
  
Постепенно разговоры стихли, и, выждав ещё немного, убийца, наконец, перешёл к действиям.  
  
Потайная дверь чуть приоткрылась, позволяя ему кинуть оценивающий взгляд в комнату. Ничего особенного — скромная обстановка, из которой убийцу сейчас больше всего интересовала кровать, где раскинулся одинокий силуэт. Видимо, несмотря на горячие отношения, спать любовники предпочитали раздельно. Стенная панель бесшумно скользнула в сторону ровно настолько, чтобы позволить незваному гостю невесомой тенью проскользнуть в комнату и лёгким шагом двинуться к своей цели.  
  
Стукпостук вытянулся на узкой койке, закинув руку за голову и прижимаясь носом к собственному плечу. На тонких губах застыла едва заметная полуулыбка — что, учитывая, насколько секретарь обычно демонстрировал — или, вернее, не демонстрировал — свои эмоции, можно было принять за выражение крайнего удовольствия. Одеяло сбилось к его ногам, плотно опутывая ступни, но ни капли не скрывая обнажённое худощавое тело. И, хотя в комнате было прохладно, спящий явно не испытывал по этому поводу никакого неудобства.  
  
Эта явная нега ещё разгорячённого тела и не успевший пока выветрится запах совокупления — вот и всё, что напоминало о недавней близости. Признаться, слушая происходящее из-за тонкой стены, убийца ожидал найти в комнате больше… беспорядка. Как минимум, увидеть определённые следы. Но и постель, и лежащий на ней человек были чисты.  
  
Так, словно кто-то успел тщательно прибраться за собой перед тем, как позволить любовнику досыпать остаток ночи.  
  
В голове зашебуршилось неприятное ощущение, ещё не успевшее оформиться во что-то конкретное, но ясно заявляющее, что вот прямо сейчас обладателю этой самой головы лучше бы оказаться как можно дальше от этого конкретного места. Иначе дальнейшая сохранность головы может оказаться под очень большим сомнением.  
  
Убийца едва заметно передёрнул плечами и торопливо шагнул вперёд, обнажая клинок. Он был профессионалом своего дела и перед тем, как идти на поводу смутных ощущений, намеревался это дело выполнить.  
  
Секретарь слабо зашевелился во сне и перевернулся на бок. Тонкие пальцы ищущим движением поскребли простыню, словно пытаясь что-то нащупать.  
  
Или кого-то.  
  
Слишком поздно убийца сообразил, что не слышал, чтобы кто-то действительно выходил из комнаты. «Слишком поздно» в его случае означало, что мысль эта настигла его уже тогда, когда на горле крепко сомкнулись чужие пальцы, а руку вывернули к лопаткам, заставляя судорожно разжавшуюся кисть выпустить оружие.  
  
— Если вдруг тебе хочется сейчас закричать, начать бороться или вытворить ещё какую-нибудь подобную глупость — не советую, — едва слышно прошелестел на ухо голос, звук которого окончательно превратил кровь в жилах незадачливого убийцы в лёд. — Не хочу разбудить его. Руфус и так часто недосыпает, пытаясь угнаться за мной. К тому же, уверяю, любые примчавшиеся на шум люди определённо будут не на твоей стороне.  
  
И обманчиво мягкое движение направило визитёра обратно к потайному ходу. По которому, несомненно, можно было добраться туда, где посторонний шум не разбудит секретаря — того, кто, оправдывая смелое предположение, был одной из редчайших слабостей патриция. Вот только знай убийца раньше, насколько именно глубокой была эта слабость, то никогда бы не сунулся в злополучный ход. Потому что такие слабости не оставляют без защиты.  
  
  
  
Почувствовав невесомое прикосновение к плечу, Стукпостук снова завозился и приоткрыл глаза.  
  
— Хэвлок, — слегка невнятно пробормотал он, опознавая вернувшегося в постель любовника. — Куда ты ушёл? Что-то случилось?  
  
— Ничего серьёзного, — спокойно отозвался Ветинари — ведь ничего серьёзного действительно не успело случиться. — Небольшие проблемы. Уорд пока что присмотрит за ними, а завтра я разберусь окончательно. Спи.  
  
С ловкостью, выдававшей давнюю привычку, патриций распутал одеяло и натянул его до плеч, заодно укрывая так и не проснувшегося до конца секретаря. Завтра действительно необходимо разобраться, кому же наконец пришло в голову нацелиться на верную тень правителя Анк-Морпорка. И позаботиться, чтобы подобные опасные идеи в эту голову больше не забредали. И, желательно, в любую другую тоже.


End file.
